Cowboy Casanova
by curlywurl26
Summary: Recently dumped Edward goes out to forget but meets the blue eyed Jasper who he has a one night stand with. However, things are never that simple and soon both their worlds are turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Cowboy Casanova

Chapter 1: Cowboy Casanova

"Edward….are you ok?"

I didn't even hear him. I didn't hear anything. Nothing but my heartbeat.

_This isn't happening, this isn't happening…he's joking; he has to be…he wouldn't do this to me._

I felt Jacob shit uncomfortably next to me and then stand and pace about the room.

"Edward, for fuck's sake, don't go all…..withdrawn. It's not like this is a surprise!" He said, his voice annoyed.

"Isn't it?" I said, my voice breaking from where I was holding back tears. I couldn't believe that half an hour ago I have been so excited to get home and kiss him and now he was saying he didn't want me…hadn't for a while.

"Look, I'm sorry ok, I just can't do this anymore" He said as if that excused everything.

When I didn't say anything he walked over to the door to where his bag was waiting, the bag that had tried to warn me when I came home this afternoon that something was wrong, very wrong.

"I'm going to go now ok?" He said as I heard the door click open.

Still I couldn't bring myself to look or even speak to him. I just dropped my head into my hands and waited to hear the door close and shut my world out completely.

"Goodbye…Edward" I heard him close the door softly behind him and then nothing. All I could hear was my own staggered breathing as the tears suddenly engulfed me.

Jacob and I had been together for three years. We'd met in college and had an instant connection. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen and soon everyone knew we were together. It seemed my outlook on life almost changed overnight. He'd made everything brighter and I felt lighter every time I was with him. Everyone noticed the change; my friends commented on it, my mother noticed that I smiled more and was grateful to Jacob for it and even my professors noticed the change as my grades got even better.

After almost 6 months of perfection Jacob and I moved into a tiny one bedroom flat in Seattle together. Life was good. We made love almost every night and I didn't think I could fall more in love with him. Then, about 3 months ago, Jacob's attitude seemed to have changed. He became irritated easily and didn't seem as happy as he had been. I put it down to stress from work but then he started complaining about me and how I lived. First it was how I didn't like going out every night and actually wanted to be in my house from time to time, then it was that I read too much and then it was that I didn't want to have sex every time that he did. In the end we agreed to disagree and slowly life seemed to go back to normal. And then this.

Today came out of nowhere, I'd been in the best mood because I'd just been offered a promotion at work and had accepted. I'd come home to celebrate with my love, but when I walked through the door and seen the bags I knew something was wrong.

He'd sat me down and told me he'd been having an affair with some guy from his job and that's why his attitude had changed so drastically recently, and now here I was bent over crying to the point where I knew I wouldn't be able to speak tomorrow.

I don't know how long I sat there buried in my arms but eventually I got up and found the fridge. I had a beer, and then another and another and another until I was quite drunk as it was.

I suddenly had a desperate urge to get out of the apartment; away from the memories and the photographs and the ghosts of what was. I walked out the door not bothering with a coat even though it was quite cold out. I went into the first club I could find.

The noise was impenetrable and all around me people were grinding and drinking and laughing. I stumbled over to the bar and ordered a beer.

"Make it two" said a voice from behind me.

I turned to see two stormy eyes meeting mine. The stranger sat down next to me and slid one beer towards me.

"Rough night?" He drawled in an accent that sounded southern.

"Yeah" I said and glugged my beer.

"What you here for then? Drink, drugs or sex?"

I turned towards him and was met by those stormy eyes again, they winked at me.

"Ha…er….drink mostly" I said awkwardly, I wasn't here to flirt with some stranger. I'd just been dumped by the guy that was supposed to be with me until we were old and grey.

"Fair enough" he said and then tipped the bottle up to his lips.

I couldn't help but stare. His lips were perfect, I think that was the drink talking.

"How about you?" I slurred at him

"Haha, I'm not opposed to any of them to be honest with you…" he trailed off waiting for a name.

"Edward" I said, instantly cursing myself for it. What was I doing, this had to be the alcohol's fault.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Jasper" He drawled, sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I took and electricity shot through my arm, stupid drink.

"Come with me, you need cheering up" He said and grabbed my arm and dragged me on to the dance floor where numerous couples were grinding against each other.

"I don't dance" I said trying to walk away

"Oh yes you do, everyone can" Jasper said dragging me towards him. He was a few inches taller than me which was impressive considering I was quite tall myself.

"Just feel the music" he said, he turned me around so that I had my back to his chest. He swayed my hips from side to side in time with the music. My breathing started to pick up from the close proximity to someone other than Jacob. _….Jacob_

I pushed him from my mind and lived for the moment.

"Feel it?" I definitely felt something but I didn't think it was the drums.

"Yes" I said, my voice coming out huskier than I was expecting.

Jasper spun me around again so we were facing each other.

"Edward?" He said looking at me with those eyes.

"Yes?" I said, feeling his breath hitting me and causing my head to spin.

He leant forward slowly and before I could even think he caught my lips with his and gently kissed me. He drew back and looked me square in the eye. I don't know what possessed me but I leant forward and almost attacked his lips with mine. I felt him lick my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. We kissed until I had to pull away for air. We were both breathing hard and his eyes looked like a tornado had ripped through the normally peaceful blue.

"Come home with me?" he asked taking my hand

I nodded and was easily pulled to the door and bundled into a cab. The entire way there we shared kisses until we pulled up in front of a nice apartment building and took the elevator to the 5th floor. He dragged me down the hall and unlocked the door and yanked me inside. He shoved me against the wall and attached his mouth to mine again. We stumbled down the hall and into his bedroom while removing our clothes so we were just in our jeans. He looked at me.

"Do you want to?" he asked, looking at me again

"Yes…please" I was so turned on it was ridiculous

He shoved me on to the bed and climbed on top.

"Let me make you smile"

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please review because I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter and to hear what you think should happen throughout the story :) lovelovelove xxx**


	2. Breakfast with a stranger

Chapter 2

Breakfast with a stranger

Running water? No….traffic, that's what it was, the sound of traffic. I rolled over and hid my face from reality.

_Fuck I ache_

What did I do last night? Run a marathon?

I snuggled further into the sheets and was almost drifting back to sleep when I heard movement behind me. I turned slowly and was met with skin….lots of skin…and blonde hair…and blue eyes…fucking amazing eyes.

I sat up quickly, making my head pound and spin.

"Morning" the man next to me said.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck. _

"Are you ok? You look like you're going to throw up?" The man next to me sat up and tenderly stroked the side of my face, the action had a sense of déjà vu and I suddenly remembered how I knew him.

I had flashbacks of skin on skin and moans and groans and the best fucking feeling in the world.

_No no no no no no I don't do this…I don't do one night stands…NO_

I got up, quickly removing myself from his touch and stood up by the bed covering myself with a towel that was lying on the side. His brow furrowed and he looked almost hurt.

"I'm sorry…er…..er….." I trailed off trying to remember his name. This was so embarrassing. The sheet was dangerously low around his waist and I resorted to looking at the floor so as not to humiliate myself any more than necessary.

"Jasper…my name is Jasper" He said turning and wrapping the sheet around himself and walking to the bathroom on the other side of the hall. I heard water turn on and I quickly composed myself.

_Ok, calm, you can handle this. Not only has the love of your life dumped you like you were nothing but you also just slept with a random person you have never met. Oh lord, did we use protection? Were we safe? SHIT, I don't want a fucking STD from Jasper what's his name, I don't even know OF him let alone anything ABOUT him._

I quickly got up and saw a trash can in the corner of the room. I looked into it hoping for some kind of comfort like a condom wrapper or something.

"We were safe don't panic"

The voice behind me made me jump. Jasper was there with wet hair and those fucking amazing eyes.

"Course….sorry" I mumbled feeling embarrassed around him.

He stared at me for a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry you don't remember anything, if it makes you feel better I'll never forget it haha…it was pretty good. I feel sorry that you don't have the memory" He winked at me and I blushed.

"I better go" I said picking up my clothes that were thrown around the room and awkwardly putting them on so I didn't show anything.

"You don't have to…" He said looking at me strangely.

"Yes I do" I responded.

"Look, I feel bad about you waking up in some stranger's house in an awkward situation. Let me make you breakfast" He said gesturing to the kitchen as he found some clean clothes.

"No, I'm ok thanks, I'd quite like to get home"

"Well let me buy you breakfast then…..please" he stared at me and I thought my soul was on fire. I don't know what possessed me but I found myself nod and feel worse at the same time.

_Institution. That's what you need. A fucking institution. Not only do you get ridiculously drunk…ALONE, you then wind up in a stranger's bed and then agree to have breakfast with him! What are you THINKING!_

My mind screamed, my heart thudded and yet I continued to walk to the door with him as he led me outside into the fresh morning air. My head still hurt and I winced as a car hooted.

"Coffee! That's what you need" He said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. How was he handling this so well and I was half dying inside.

He led me to a small coffee house on the corner of the street and sat us at a small table. There weren't many people in there, mostly people getting take aways on their way to work. A waitress came up and smiled widely at Jasper and I.

"Good morning gentleman" She purred at Jasper mostly "What can I get you this morning?"

There was no doubt what so ever that there was an innuendo attached to that question.

"Can we get some coffee and your breakfast menu please" Jasper said not even looking up but smiling at me.

"Sure darling" She said as she sauntered off, purposefully swinging her hips in the process.

"So, let's break the awkwardness and start again. I'm Jasper Whitlock you?" He smiled trying to make me feel better.

"Edward Cullen" I mumbled, hiding my face badly.

"Well nice to meet you again Edward"

The waitress came back and placed the coffee on the table between the two of us and handed us the breakfast menu. We ordered and sat in silence waiting for our food to arrive.

"So what do you do Edward?" Jasper finally said, breaking the silence.

"I'm in pharmaceuticals" I replied "You?" I asked staring out the window.

"I'm in computer graphics" he said. "So have you always lived in Seattle?"

"No I grew up in a tiny town called Forks, my parents still live there, you?"

"Texas born and bred" he said his accent becoming evident.

The food arrived saving us from anymore awkward conversation and we both tucked in quietly. Suddenly Jasper chuckled causing me to look at him.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious.

"Erm, you have syrup just there" He said pointing to the corner of his mouth.

I stuck my tongue out and tried to lick it off.

"No the other side…no…hang on" He lent across the table and wiped my mouth just as I stuck my tongue out again. My tongue touched his finger and I gasped. He pulled back like I'd burnt him.  
>"Sorry…thanks" I mumbled. We continued to eat in silence and then continued our awkward chat. Jasper seemed completely at ease. He told me that his father was in the army when he was growing up so he had quite a regimented upbringing and that his mother was the "best cook in Texas". He also had a twin sister called Rosalie who was trying to become an actress and had therefore moved to LA. He talked about his work and his love for art and how he loved baseball and missed the sun. We must have talked for a good hour until the conversation died and we decided to leave. We stood outside the coffee shop about to say goodbye when Jasper turned to me.<p>

"Look, I know we had an odd meeting and everything and you don't come across like someone who has one night stands often but….i had a nice morning and I hope I didn't freak you out too much" He said looking at the pavement.

"You didn't. I'm sorry about last night, I really don't do things like that and I was really drunk and…" I trailed off feeling my cheeks burn.

"I know….you were still a good fuck though" He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. The noise was contagious.

"Well I better be going but thanks again" I said.

"No no, thank you" he smiled and stuck his hand out to shake mine. I took it and felt electricity burn up my arm.

As I turned away I sighed with relief…I could forget about it now and get on with my life. It was a one night stand, I was never going to see him again, and I was never going to think about him again either. It was just a funny story I would be able to tell years from now. I turned back as I walked down the road at the same time that Jasper did. If I was so relieved then why did my heart just ache?


End file.
